Nightmare
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Jennifer Baker, a modern Cinderella, wakes up from a nightmare and discovers a family secret that will make her wish she was still dreaming. Please read and review. fYI I wrote a different TZ intro because it was always my dream to re-do TZ but no one can narrate better than Rod so he's narrating. rate T to be safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Zone but all my characters are owned by me. However, this heart thing belongs to Once Upon a Time and it's creators.

Drop Dead Gorgeous Bratty Rich girls

Prologue

( A girl is sleeping on the floor of a living room. She wakes up screaming.)

Girl: O, just a dream. I hope no one heard me scream.

( she hears footsteps so he lays back down rolls over and shuts her eyes tight. A black loafer appears next to her and we look up to reveal Rod Serling)

Rod: Meet Jennifer Baker. Your average Cinderella. She lives with your average fairy tale like family who include her mother: Natasha and sisters: Gloria, Christina, and Monica who treat her like your average Cinderella. At the moment they are all asleep except for Jennifer who has just woken up from a nightmare and very soon will realize that she might still be in one.

(Rod walks off and footsteps cushioned by slippers walk up. A woman in curlers,in a bathrobe with face cream all over her face walks in)

Woman: What is the noise out here?

(The girl pretends to wake up)

Girl: Noise? I didn't hear anything.

Woman: Don't lie to me. I heard screaming.

Girl: Then why didn't anyone else wake up?

Woman: Because you know as well as I do that your sisters sleep like they are in comas. Now, what was all this noise about?

Girl: I… I just had the nightmare again.

Woman: The one where you eat your husband or try to feed your baby to your children?

Girl: Husband. I don't understand why I would do that to him?

Woman: It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. You don't even have a husband. You're a teenage girl. All you have is your family and your chores. Speaking of which since you're up you might as well get started. In, the meantime I'm going back to sleep. I don't want to hear anymore noise out here.

Girl: Yes, ma'am.

(The woman exits and accidently drops something as she exits. The girls it up and looks at it. It's a key. )

That's odd. I wonder what this key belongs to?

(she looks over at the closet. the girl opens the door to the closet and looks through it until she finds an old jewelry box. She opens it and inside is a human heart. )

O my god! O my god!

INTRO: You are now entering another dimension. A rollercoaster ride through the imagination where your nightmares seem real and reality is worse than your deepest darkest nightmares. Keep your hands and feet inside this ride at all times. You have entered the Twilight Zone.


	2. An average day for an average girl

Chapter 1: An average day for an average girl

(Jennifer quickly shuts the jewelry box. Locks it and puts it back in the closet. Shutting the closet door)

Jennifer: (thinking out loud) Why do we have that in the house? Am I still dreaming (Jennifer pinches herself really hard) Ow! Ok, I'm not still dreaming.

(Jennifer goes about doing her chores. 7am rolls around and she starts to put breakfast on the table. Three super model like girls with black hair and brown eyes walk in. One in her 30's named Gloria, One in her mid 20's named Christina, and one in her late teens named Monica followed by the supermodel like woman from earlier that morning in her 50's, Natasha)

Jennifer: Good morning.

Natasha: Good morning, dear.

The girls: Good morning, Cinderella.

Jennifer: Please, don't call me that! My name is Jennifer!

Gloria: It's just a friendly nickname no need to get upset.

Natasha: By the way, I see all your chores have been done. Good job. O, by the way, I need you to come home early so you can set up for the pageant committee meeting tonight. We have a lot to organize. And not a lot of time to do it in.

Jennifer: Yes, mother.

Gloria: Speaking of time. I better head off to work fashion magazines don't run themselves.

( getting up from the table and rushing out the door)

Christina: I've got class. Grad school can be such a drag.

(Christina exits after her. A car horn sounds from outside)

Monica: That's me. Carol is giving me a ride.

(Monica gets up and exits. Jennifer clears the table. Puts the dishes in the dish washer. Grabs her stuff.)

Jennifer: Goodbye, mother.

(Jennifer exits out the door in a rush)

(Later at school. In biology class during frog dissection)

Angela: Jen? Jennifer are you ok? You're looking at the frog like it's about to come alive or something?

Jennifer: If I tell you something promise you won't have me committed?

Angela: What?

Jennifer: Do you promise?

Angela: Yes, I promise.

(She whispers in Angela's ear)

What? Are you sure you weren't dreaming? I mean you have had some doozeys in the past.

Jennifer: I pinched myself. Nothing happened.

Angela: But who keeps a human heart in a closet?

Jennifer: I don't know but the scary thing is I think it was alive.

Angela: That' impossible. Remember what Mr. Holmes told us? A heart can't live outside the body for more than two hours without a heart pump or some type of respirator and there wasn't one attached to the box was there?

Jennifer: No. But I'm telling you it was alive.

(the bell rings and class ends. Jennifer and Angela walk down the hallway and see Monica with her boyfriend Jeremy)

Angela: What does he see in her?

Jennifer: Well she has legs that go til next Tuesday. A pretty face. Pretty eyes. All the superficial things guys like. All my sisters do. I wish I did.

Angela: It's like she has his heart in a box somewhere. I was talking to Jeremy he hates Monica. Thinks she's superficial. He'd rather be with a girl like… you know… you and me. Regular girls. He's tried to break up with her six times but something always stops him.

Jennifer: Like she has his heart captive….

Angela: Jennifer, your sister does not literally have his heart in a box. That's crazy. He'd be dead if she had his heart at your house.

Jennifer: I guess that's true.

Angela: Just forget about it ok? It was just a dream.

(Angela and Jennifer go to their lockers and a boy comes up to them)

Boy: Hey, girls.

Jennifer: Hi, Wybie.

Boy: You guys, going to the pageant thing this weekend?

Angela: I might go see it. I won't be in it.

Wybie: How about you, Jen?

Jennifer: Yea, I was thinking about it. Seeing it I mean.

Wybie: You want to go together?

Jennifer: You mean like a date?

Wybie: Yea. Unless, you don't like that idea then no.

Jennifer: Well, ok. Sure.

Wybie: I'll see you then.

(Wybie walks off)

Jennifer: I hope my mother is ok with me going to the pageant.

Angela: Why wouldn't she be? She runs the pageant committee and Monica is in the pageant.

Jennifer: Well, you know my mom can be weird about those kind of things. I mean we're talking about a woman who keeps a heart in her closet.

Angela: You think she knows it's in there?

Jennifer: She'd have to. It's her closet.

(Jennifer's cell phone rings.)

Jennifer: Hello… yes, mother… yes, mother… Mother I was wondering… ok… ok… yes, mother… I'll be there soon. (she hangs up the phone)

Angela: I swear that woman makes you do everything. Maybe it's your heart in the box.

Jennifer: Shut up.

Angela: But seriously, maybe you should talk to someone. If this box thing is bothering you so much. You can discuss your other dreams ( hands her a business card)

Jennifer: Dr. Kimble? I do not need a psychologist!

(They finally get to Jennifer's house. That night Jennifer laid awake thinking. She then fell into an odd dream. She was in a ball room with a catwalk. Lights were hanging up and everyone was dressed masquerade style. Supermodel like girl after supermodel like girl walk down the catwalk while the others watched in awe)

Jennifer: This is such a great pageant isn't it?

Wybie: The best I've ever been to.

Jennifer: It seems like a very tight competition this year but I bet Monica wins my sisters always do.

Wybie: All the girls should are all stellar. I want to worship them. Every last one.

(Wybie goes towards the stage and the other men in audience follow suit. )

Jennifer: Wybie, what are you doing?

All the men: All hail, the contestants! All hail, the contestants!

( the girls each grab a guy reach into his body tear out his heart and eats it. Jennifer grabs Wybie from the crowd and swallows him wakes up)

Jennifer: Why won't these dreams just go away? I need to talk to someone.

(Jennifer gets on the phone and dails)

Jennifer: Hello, Dr. Kimble. I would like to make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. My name is Jennifer Baker. Thank you.

(hangs up phone)


	3. The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

(The next afternoon. In Dr. Kimble's office. Jennifer is laying down on a couch and Dr. Kimble is sitting in her easy chair with a pad and a pen)

Dr. Kimble: Why don't we start with you telling me a bit about yourself , Jennifer.

Jennifer: Well, my name is Jennifer Ann Baker. I'm 16. I go to Willoughby High. I'm a loner really although, that's not by choice. I do have a friend her name is Angela. She's the one that gave me your card and suggested I make an appointment. I live with my mother and sisters. I do everything they ask. EVERYTHING!

Dr. Kimble:Everything? That doesn't sound quite right. You don't do anything for your father?

Jennifer: I don't have one. He left us when I was a born.

Dr. Kimble: I'm so sorry. Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about why we're here.

Jennifer: Well, Doctor, I've been having these nightmares. They almost feel like memories.

Dr. Kimble: Memories?

Jennifer: Well yes, but not mine. Someone else's.

Dr. Kimble: You think you are seeing someone else's memories? Tell me more about these dreams.

Jennifer: Well in one I'm hosting an elegant dinner party and I give birth to a baby girl who I seem to be resentful of. Then the dream skips to sometime later. I'm about to make love to this man who I assumed was my husband. He comes into the room and gets closer and closer to me. Suddenly, my jaw unhinges like I'm a python and I swallow him whole.

Dr. Kimble: And the man in the dream. You've never seen him before?

Jennifer: No. Never. In another dream I'm preparing something in the kitchen when these three little girls come in. They ask me what I'm doing and I tell them I'm making dinner. And then I show them a pan with a sleep baby in it that I marinated in BBQ sauce and honey.

Dr. Kimble: You were cooking a baby?

Jennifer: Yes and I had never seen the children or the baby before either. Usually, it's just those two dreams but last night I had a new one that makes me wonder if these are dreams at all. I'm starting to think they are warnings from the beyond. In this last one I was at the town pageant with my date. Everything was normal at first but then my date wanted to worship the contestants. He went towards the stage as did all the other men. The contestants themselves who all looked like supermodels each grabbed a man and then ripped out his heart and ate it. My date was the only one whose heart wasn't ripped out so I went up and ripped it out and ate it too. That's when I called you. I think I'm losing my mind. Something else happened… not in the dreams in real life.

Dr. Kimble: What happened?

Jennifer: My mother dropped a key on the floor a few nights ago and instead of giving it back to her I went to the closet and I searched til I found an old jewelry box. I used the key to open it and inside was a heart. And it was alive.I think someone in my family ripped out someone else's heart and is keeping it in a box.

Dr. Kimble: Now, Jennifer you know that can't be possible. I think it was just one of your dreams and I think these dreams are rooted in the fact that your father left and you have felt abandoned ever since. So, killing is your mind's way of showing you how lonely you truly are. What you need to realize is that you are not alone you have friends who love you. I'm going to advise you join an extracurruliar activity. Do something with a group. Go to the pageant. I'm sure after you do these dreams will stop.

Jennifer: Thank you, Doctor.

(Jennifer exits the office)

Maybe Dr. Kimble is right maybe the dreams are just dreams. They just seemed so real.

(Jennifer comes home and sees her mother sitting on the couch)

Natasha: And where have you been?

Jennifer: I went to talk to a psychologist; I thought I should get to the root of these nightmares.

Natasha: What did you tell this psychologist?

Jennifer: Just told her about the dreams and asked her if she thought they were anything serious. She suggested I go somewhere where there would be lots of people and the dreams would go away. She suggested the pageant tonight. If it's ok with you, mother.

Natasha: Well,I suppose if it will stop you from screaming every other night.

Jennifer: Thank you,mother.

Natasha: Now, this place is a horrid mess. Clean it up.

Jennifer: Yes,mother.

(Jennifer was finishing up her chores that night and had just put on her new outfit. As she entered she heard a door slam and ran out to catch up to her family but they drove away. She went back inside to call Wybie when she saw the note forbidding her to inside her told her to check the closet. So, she searches and find a piece of wood sticking out of the wall. She pulls it and the floor disappears and she falls down a chute into a futuristic room filled with tiny filing cabinets filled labeled with the names of every man in town and a sign saying heart cabinet.)

Jennifer: Heart cabinet? Holy shit! What is going on here?

(She sees a table with a book on it " Venusian Invader Log". She opens it and starts to read)

May 26th 2013. The plan to rid the Earth town of Cliffordville of all it's men by sacrificing them in honor of Queen Aquarius's birthday and in preparation for the invasion will commence at midnight earth time tonight. My youngest offspring the Changeling that we refer to as Jennifer will also be sacrificed at a later date. Although, it is becoming clear that she is coming closer to the truth but because she is half Venusian sacrificing her with the human men does not seem proper. … Holy Shit! The Pageant! I have to get down there!


	4. Pageant

Disclaimer: The poem is a work I wrote myself as a school assignment and is copyrighted by me.

Chapter 3: The Pageant

(Jennifer picks up the logbook and looks around for a way to get out of the futuristic looking room. She suddenly notices a button on the wall. She goes over and pushes it and the wall in front of her opens up and she sees a futuristic hall like the passage of an alien ship you would see in sci fi movies. Jennifer starts to walk down it and comes to a huge labyrinth. She quickly chooses a direction and follows it. The passage eventually leads to a tunnel and she crawls through and ends up in the sewer. With no other choice she jumps and goes through the sewer system. She sees a manhole above her after about 15 minutes. She climbs up and looks out noticing that she is in front of Willoughby High. She sneaks into the school and into the auditorium where the pageant is taking place)

Natasha: Now, for our final contestant my daughter, Monica, who will be reciting a poem she wrote.

(Monica steps out of the shadows)

Monica: How Do I want to die… I want to sleep on clouds of white. I want to sleep like I did when I was a child and I snuggled close to my mother… and so my sleep is not disturbed I don't want a funeral where people gawk. I want to be cremated. Put in a vase and put away on self. Where I can sleep my long long sleep and I can dream of the life I had and the future that I will soon experience.

Natasha: That was lovely, darling. Now, while the judges decide on a winner I would like to thank those who helped make this night possible and I would also like to thank all of you for coming and as usual let the contestants know that no matter who wins you are all winners because you are all beautiful but of course only one of you can be our queen. … Judges, are you ready?

(One of the judges comes up and hands her an envelope. She opens it up)

Well, this isn't too much of a surprise the winner is Monica Baker.

(Jennifer runs up on stage)

Jennifer: No. NO! This pageant is fixed! Monica was going to win no matter what. In fact, this is all a set up. My mother is just using all of you for a plan to take over the world… she's an alien. She wants to kill off all the men as a birthday present for Queen Aquarius of Venus!

Natasha: (laughs and everyone follows) O, please. First off, there are no such things are aliens except in the Men in Black movies and on TV. Second, Queen Aquarius? Aquarius was a male servant boy that Zeus fell in love with that is not a name for a queen, dear. You are just letting your overactive imagination get the better of you.

Jennifer: Then how do you explain this!

(Takes out the log book)

It's all right here in black and white… May 26th 2013. The plan to rid the Earth town of Cliffordville of all it's men by sacrificing them in honor of Queen Aquarius's birthday and in preparation for the invasion will commence at midnight earth time tonight. My youngest offspring the Changeling that we refer to, as Jennifer will also be sacrificed at a later date. Although, it is becoming clear that she is coming closer to the truth but because she is half Venusian sacrificing her with the human men does not seem proper…. She's planning on killing us ALL! Well, all the men anyway. And me. We all have to leave right now before that happens.

Guy: That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!

Dr. Kimble: Jennifer, I think this has gone too far.

Jennifer: Dr. Kimble, this is not something from one of my dreams. It's real. I saw the room with the hearts in it and I found this invader log. My family is drop dead gorgeous bratty rich heart eating girl aliens and they worship a woman named Aquarius! I know they do!

Natasha: Jennifer, get off the stage. Now!

(Natasha glares at her and Jennifer leaves the stage)

Jennifer: You won't get away with this! I'll expose you!

(Jennifer leaves the stage and Dr. Kimble and Wybie go to calm her down)

Natasha: As I was about to say before that outburst. We have a surprise for you all.

(The lights go out and a spot light comes up on the stage. The song 'Aquarius' starts to play and dancers start leaping and dancing to it on stage as a cake it brought out and out of the cake pops a sexy looking young woman in her early 30's in a gold dress wearing an Egyptian crown. At the last verse she snaps and the constants all look at her on cue. She nods her head and each one starts to walk to a man and blows them a kiss. One by one the men start to fall over in a faint. The women start screaming and run out the door. When the only ones left are Sr. Kimble, Jennifer, the contestants, and Aquarius.)

Jennifer: No. No! We have to stop them! We have to stop them from killing all the men.

Aquarius: You have been meddling for way too long. I think it's time we dealt with you. Get her!

(The contestants walk towards her and form a circle around her. Jennifer faints to the ground. Black out)

(Jennifer wakes up on the living room floor)

Natasha: Wake up! Right now!

Jennifer: Mom? Where am I?

Natasha: You're in the living room, dear.

Jennifer: You… you killed the men at the pageant last night. Well, that still isn't going to stop me from the global take over!

Natasha: Global take over? Well, therapy isn't working is it?

Jennifer: It's not working because I'm not crazy.

Natasha: I found your dairy… you call this normal… May 26th. Plan to rid the Earth town of Cliffordville of all its people will commence at midnight. Once they are all at the pageant. I will sneak there and rip out the hearts of every man, woman, and child. If I can't have happiness neither can they…. They are all dead. You killed them all in your sleep. You seemed to decide to justify it by blaming me and saying that I was an evil alien. Even though all I ever did was try and be a good mother to you and keep you safe. But I now realize I can't keep you safe from the worst enemy of all. Yourself.

Narrator: Sometimes, it's difficult to tell what the truth really is. Especially, when it shows us how we really are. An important lesson to be learned in the Twilight Zone.


End file.
